Sorry For Hurting You A Gavin Free Fanfic
by GoldenBlackSparklez
Summary: Everyone at the office hated Gavin. When he goes home one night, a strange girl walks up to him. How strange? Let's just say she has Depression and is Bi-polar, and she also has multiple relationships with the RT crew. Will Gavin be able to deal with her? Or will she end up on the side of the road?


**Gavin's P.o.v**

I've gone careless. Everybody in the office hates me, including my self. I can barely walk back to my new appartment. My head hurt, my arms and legs hurt, and my heart hurt. Everything hurt. Someone pokes my shoulder and I yelp in pain.

"GODAMN! That bloody hurt! Ow!"

I rub my shoulder and see a shocked girl behind me.

"I am so sorry! It's just you looked so in pain and wanted to know if there was anything I could help with!"

I see her run to the side of my apartment building and start bashing her forehead of it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I run over to her and tap on her shoulder lightly.

"Miss, it's alright, it wasn't your fault. I've just been having a bad day, that's all."

She looks at me and her lips start to quiver. She starts balling like she's mental.

"I-I-I'm soooooo sorry! I made your day even worse haven't I!? I'm such a horrible person!"

She continues to ball her eyes out.

"I should just run away! I'm no good for anyone. All I am is -"

Her body falls to the ground.

_Oh god. She's fainted! What do I do? What do I do!_

I do the only thing I can do. I pick her up bridal style and carry her up to my apartment. When I get up to my door, I prop her up against the wall. I fumble for my keys and unlock the door. I pick her up and lay her down on the couch.

I sit on the floor by her side until she wakes up.

**Girls P.o.v**

I open my eyes and see someone sitting beside me. I can't make out who it is though.

"Oh my god! You're Alive!"

He shouts.

"What happened. Where am I? And who are you?"

He tells me what happened, and I can't help it.

**Gavin's P.o.v**

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, you were having a bad day, and I made It worse by fainting! I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!"

"I don't, or won't, hate you."

"B-but I-"

I shush her and ask what her name is.

"Real name or what everyone calls me?"

"Both if you don't mind."

"N-not at all. My real name is Margaret, but nobody calls me that. Everyone calls me Maggie."

I can't help but think she is cute, and her name is as cute as her.

"So, Maggie. Do you need me to walk you back to your house?"

"Oh... Um... You see... I don't have a house."

"Do you have any relatives?"

"No. My family disowned me..."

I do feel bad now. So I just blurt it out.

"I know we just met, but you can live with me."

"Oh no, I couldn't. You wouldn't want to be bothered with me. I am a burden to everyone, I don't want to be your burden toohMyGOSH You're Gavin! YOU'RE GAVIN FROM ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER!ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Yes! I would LOVE to live with you! Who wouldn't?! your the best!"

She squeals and hugs me. I kiss her lightly on the cheek.

_Shit! I don't even know her and I've gone and kissed her on the cheek! What's wrong with me?_

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

**Maggie's P.o.v**

He... He... He-the-the-the one and only Gavin Free kissed me!

"It's okay. I don't mind. But..."

"But what?! I'll do anything for you to forgive me!"

I don't think he heard my first statement.

"Hmm...Take me to your office. To Roosterteeth!"

He sighs and says

"I'll take you, but we'll go in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

**-Le Time Skip-**

This is what my morning consists of. I get dressed and bring my bag of stuff. Me and Gavin head out to his office. I can't wait! I'm so excited!

When we get there, Gavin opens the door for me and says

"Ladies first."

I take the door and say

"Remove the ie from your last scentence."

"You're a smart cookie."

He smiles and winks at me as he walks in. People give me strange looks, until someone asks him who I am.

"This is Maggie, she did me a favour last night, so I said I would bring her here. Maggie, that's Ray. Ray, this is Maggie."

"Hello Maggie. I like your shirt"

I look down and see my "I'm going cakeless" T-shirt.

"Ahaha... Thanks..."

Ray must've seen my bag, because he pointed at it and asked me what it is.

"It's my bag, it holds my memories as a child, and other important things."

Ray just shrugs, turns to Gavin and says

"Are you actually in for work today? Or are you just going to fuck around?

"R-r-ray? What do you mean Ray?"

"Don't play dumb Gavin."

And with that, Ray walks back to what must be the office.


End file.
